fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron Sigma vs. Doomsday
Description One intends to replace flesh with steel, the other wishes to flatten his victims to gibs with his bare fists. Either way, nothing will stop these two beings of god-like power from making sure all biological life is destroyed then and there. But who will ultimately be destroyed themselves? Interlude Hiro: Life on this here Earth has existed for millions upon billions of years. Even before man knew how to walk, we knew how to survive, and we've done great things for this world. Truly, biological life in general is quite an intriguing topic. MBStarscream: Buuuuuut not so much for these freaks of science. Mention biological life around them and you're good as dead. With their own different methods, they seek to remake the world where any living being is exterminated at all costs. But only one of these guys has the capacity to destroy the other, so that's why we're putting their powers to the test in this Fatal Fiction today. Hiro: Ultron Sigma, the merged form of Ultron and Sigma... MBStarscream: And Doomsday, the unstoppable raging Kryptonian monster responsible for the death of Superman. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Ultron Sigma Hiro: It all began when Death was visited by Jedah Dohma, who proposes an alliance to achieve equilibrium between life and death on both their worlds. In other words, universal genocide. Requiring the six Infinity Stones to accomplish this, Death deceived Thanos and Ultron into aiding her, granting Thanos the Space Stone and sending Ultron to retrieve the Reality Stone from Abel City. MBStarscream: Ultron was immediately confronted by Sigma, and the two formed an alliance, so they betrayed the others and use the Space and Reality Stones to merge the two dimensions. Oh, and they fused themselves into a single being in the process. And that was where Ultron Sigma came in. Hiro: In order to wipe out biological life, the freshly fused robots proceeded to unleash an evolved form of the cybernetic Sigma virus that turns organic creatures to synthetic beings under their control. In an effort to stop him, teams of heroes from both worlds were dispatched to find the other four Infinity Stones. MBStarscream: But Ultron Sigma did not disappoint, and their threat was so serious that the heroes had to team up with Thanos, whom had been soundly defeated by Ultron Sigma ages prior! Then other things happened, like M.O.D.O.K. making hentai monsters, Jedah making some Symbiote thing-''' A p''icture of the Symbiote monster is shown, much to MBStarscream's horror.'' '''MBStarscream: AHH! FU**! WHAT THE HELL IS ''THAT ''SUPPOSED TO BE?! Hiro: Obviously something different from our main topic, so let's get back on it. From the moment they merged as one, Ultron and Sigma got their respective abilities from each other. The Sigma Virus is perhaps the most deadly, as it can hack any robot and make them their servant. MBStarscream: But don't consider yourself lucky because you're not a robot just yet, cuz this virus works on humans and gods too! Nobody's safe from this thing! Hiro: Including Thor, who Ultron Sigma turned against his fellow heroes, and Chris Redfield was almost a victim of it too. With the Death Ray, they can fire laser blasts from both of their hands in a straightforward or criss-cross pattern, and they can make it more powerful if they ever desire. MBStarscream: Another deadly weapon is the Encephalo Ray. Originally possessed by Ultron, this power either mind-controls the victim or puts them in a coma that makes it look like they straight up died! Hiro: Lastly, they can create a portal that summons an armageddon-like onslaught of meteors that rain down from the sky. I blame game mechanics for the fact that they didn't take all the heroes out in a jiffy by spamming that ability. MBStarscream: Adopted from Sigma's similar blade is the Beam Saber, only fiery pink in color. It can slice through reality and match Dante's blade-to-blade skills. They can also teleport, fire balls of energy that causes damage to the opponent, and fire up to two missiles from their fingertips. Hiro: They can fire the Melt Blast from their mouth, and the Doom Buster is a massive charged shot that Ultron Sigma can fire from their hands. They can also either fire a straight laser or ignite the ground with explosions when resorting to the Forehead Laser, also adopted from Sigma. MBStarscream: But Ultron Sigma wouldn't be the nigh-omnipotent being they are without the Space and Reality Infinity Stones. The Space Stone allows them to manipulate space anyway they seem fit and pull opponents in closer for close-ranged combat. And if they want to be one heck of a troll, they can trap the opponent in an indestructible barrier, heavily limiting their movement and range. Hiro: With the Reality Stone, Ultron Sigma can alter reality to what he wants or break the laws of reality, logic, and physics. Itan also fire an orb of energy that homes in towards the opponent and its Infinity Storm has various reality-warping effects on the opponent, such as being frozen by ice, massive beams of fire that come from nowhere, and bolts of lightning from the sky. MBStarscream: The Soul Stone allows the user to attack souls, though there is a catch: Its full potential can only be accessed by someone with a soul, which Ultron Sigma lacks. But something else does come into play, though. ''' Hiro: Ultron Omega was created when Dante acquired the Soul Stone, and it showed him that even with four Infinity Stones, he and the others still could not beat Ultron Sigma, so he opted to go rogue and do it his own way. Dante showed up for the final battle and actually tricked Ultron Sigma into using the Soul Stone, which Dante handed over to him prior. '''MBStarscream: When Ultron Sigma tried to use it to enslave his enemies, their fusion became more unstable, as Dante informed them that only a noble soul can use the Soul Stone. Ultron Sigma then used the full power of the two stones in their possession and mutated into Ultron Omega, due to the Soul Stone destroying their original body and losing their sanity. Hiro: And Ultron Omega put up quite the fight before finally being destroyed by the Infinity Buster. Ultron Omega occasionally summons Ultron Drones, and will sometimes back out and summon more Drones, during which it will regenerate vitality. Ultron Omega retains possession of the Reality and Space Infinity Stones, which it can use alternatively. MBStarscream: Once one of the Infinity Stone's Infinity Storm is used, it switches to the other Stone and back. Ultron Omega can fire three tracking projectiles when in possession of the Reality Stone instead of one. The Ultron half can also throw its claws at the opponent, as well as attack with a flurry of energy beams from its palms. ''' Hiro: When enough damage is dealt, Ultron Omega will throw his hands in front of his head to block damage. The opponent must attack his hands enough to force him into a stun state where he takes triple damage. Ultron Omega's Hyper Combos include firing Sigma's blaster out of its mouth, grabbing the player, and trapping them in a paralysis bubble, during which Ultron Omega's fists and claws attack them, slam the opponent into the ground, and then finish them off with a downward attack by Ultron's claws, similar to Wolverine's Drill Claw special move, and an enhanced version of his Level 1 blast attack, in which both Infinity Stones are used to channel a powerful beam of energy that can deal major damage to the player's health bar '''MBStarscream: Now, for all their badassery and seemingly unstoppable might, destroying them is still possible, as all the weaknesses indicate. Ultron Sigma's only faults are being electrified, just all other machines, and enough power can put them down for good, like the Infinity Buster. Hiro: And if the Reality Stone inside their head is cracked, Ultron Sigma will almost be reverted back to Ultron and Sigma. This was seen when Thanos cracked the Reality Stone on Ultron Sigma's head, allowing the fused robot to feel pain for the first time. To prevent the Reality Stone from cracking further, Ultron Sigma had to recover the Stone's crack carefully and prevent it from being shattered. MBStarscream: Their Infinity Storm takes a while to charge, and their arrogance is another big problem. I mean, who laughs during a fight except for Shao Kahn? Hiro: But regardless, you should still be thankful that Ultron Sigma hasn't reached our world yet, as they'd solo it pretty easily with all the things they can do. Ultron and Sigma were bad enough on their own, but when Ultron Sigma came into the world things got much... much ''worse. ''Chris Redfield: You're going down, Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma: That's it? Some banal clichè? It's fitting those would be your final words. Doomsday Hiro: The nameless being later to be called Doomsday by Booster Gold was artificially created in the distant past on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race had gained dominance over the planet. During this time period, Krypton was a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive. MBStarscream: Doomsday's creator was a mysterious alien named Bertron, who wished to create the ultimate lifeform. No, not that ultimate lifeform. Anyway, to do this, Bertron and his team sent a baby onto the surface of the planet, where it would be instantly killed by the harsh environment or the vicious creatures inhabiting it. And that was just the tip of the iceberg for poor baby Doomsday. Hiro: Each time the infant died, whatever of its remains that survived were harvested and used again, to create a better, stronger version than the previous. In short, the mad scientist was using the method of cloning to accelerate the evolution of the being he was creating. MBStarscream: Through decades of this horrible process, the being who would eventually become Doomsday was forced to endure the agony of death, thousands upon thousands of times; the memory of these countless deaths was recorded in his genes and drove it to hate all life. Man, this is making Guts' life seem like rainbows, flowers and sunshine! Hiro: Eventually, Doomsday gained the ability to evolve against what killed him in his prior life without the need of Bertron's technology. At this point he proceeded to hunt down and kill all of the lethal creatures that inhabited Krypton. When it saw Bertron, Doomsday considered him and the team to be a threat due to their roles in his multiple deaths and attacked the ship they were working in. Bertron himself met his death at the hands of his own creation. MBStarscream: Serves that bastard right. ''' Hiro: When a supply ship arrived to restock the lab, Doomsday stowed away and began a rampage across the universe. This led to epic struggles with the likes of Darkseid and the Green Lantern Corps. The final planet Doomsday landed on and decimated during this time was the advanced world of Calaton. '''MBStarscream: When trying to stop Doomsday with all of their technology blew hard, they created a super-being made of pure energy called The Radiant to accomplish the task. When Radiant did manage to kill Doomsday, the monster's body was shackled and masked in common Calatonian burial procedures, and was shot into space due to his status as a murderer. Hiro: Eventually, after several hundred thousand years, Doomsday would land on none other than Earth, the force of the impact of his landing driving the casket deep underground. There, Doomsday lay dormant for millennia before finally awakening. MBStarscream: Upon finally breaking free of this thousand year prison, Doomsday dug his way to the surface of Earth and gave anything that crossed his path one bad day, and eventually fell upon the scent of another Kryptonian. Guess who that was? Hiro: Along his warpath, he was confronted by the Justice League, who he defeated with ease, while one of his hands was tied behind his back, by the way, before going up against Superman in a mighty battle to the death that ended with the two combatants giving everything they had before one last mighty blow took them out, temporarily killing the Man of Steel. MBStarscream: But Doomsday wasn't down and out forever either, because he eventually regenerated and returned, stronger than ever before. Of course Superman came back to, by somehow returning to his body from the afterlife, however the hell that works. Hiro: Doomsday is a being of tremendous power, of potentially apocalyptic proportions, thereby being the only known being to be surpass the power and might of Superman himself. He has a colossal level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, somewhat superior even to that of Superman. MBStarscream: Doomsday can easily overpower and kill humans and engage other powerful aliens like sun powered Kryptonians. He can bend and break through reinforced steel, destroy impenetrable barriers,lift extremely heavy objects with little to no effort, uproot trees and buildings, as well as destroy them with the effort it takes to break a toothpick. He is strong and powerful enough to overcome entire rosters of meta-adversaries, like the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps. Hiro: While he is unable to fly, the extremely dense muscles and strength in his legs allow him to leap miles at a time, and leaped from the ground in Heroes Park right onto the spire of LexCorp Tower, in a single bound, destroying multiple helicopters in the process. MBStarscream: While not quite as fast as Superman, he can, like Wonder Woman, move at considerable superhuman speeds, with Batman just barely managing to grapple away from the charging monster, and in a matter of moments, he rendered the Justice League incapable of fighting. Hiro: Doomsday can take part in super-powered battles for months on end, and fought Superman through Metropolis for days of physical combat until even the Man of Steel was broken. He can survive in space and can even operate while in the direct presence of space vacuums, vortexes and wormholes, and he does not require oxygen, water, or any form of nourishment to maintain himself. MBStarscream: Doomsday is almost completely resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm, and as such, bullets bounce off him, rockets, lasers and bombs will not leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through his tough hide. He has even been able to withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams, unrestrained blows from Superman, and even quickly recovered after taking the full force of a nuclear bomb, and subsequently falling down all the way down to Earth from space. Hiro: He also has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Superman's blows, a nuclear bomb and his subsequent fall from space, Doomsday recovered and healed almost instantly. MBStarscream: Doomsday's cells, like those of any Kryptonian, are capable of absorbing energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Wonder Woman remarking that the monster feeds on it. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Doomsday is induced to mutate and increase in power, with him notably growing bony protrusions and growing in size after surviving a gigantic nuclear blast and absorbing the nuclear energy of it. Hiro: When healing from a powerful attack, Doomsday can generate immense electrical tendrils and shock-waves from his body, with Doomsday generating a larger and more powerful shock-wave as he increases in power. One of them was powerful enough to decimate several city blocks, tearing apart many buildings, with only Superman and Wonder Woman being able to survive the electrical shock-wave head-on, while Batman and Lois Lane narrowly escaped by hiding behind some rubble and underwater respectively. MBStarscream: When mortally wounded, Doomsday used his electrical tendrils to loosen the hold of Wonder Woman's unbreakable Lasso of Truth by making her temporarily lose her footing. He also has very sharp bone protrusions that are virtually indestructible. They're so dangerous that they can cut through the flesh of powerful Kryptonians. ' Hiro: Doomsday can stretch these claws various meters, and make them venomous. He can also grow a huge bony protrusion if an opponent manages to amputate his hand, which he used to stab Superman through the chest, mortally wounding him. '''MBStarscream: ' '''Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. Only Superman and Wonder Woman are able to withstand these blasts head-on. Hiro: Hence, when Superman tried meeting Doomsday's blast with his heat vision, the monster's much thicker beam was able to overpower Superman's relatively quickly, promptly sending Superman flying backwards. Upon receiving catastrophic injuries from the missile, he not only regenerated, but his body started to mutate further, possibly as a adaptive response to the trauma. Thus, the more Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman attacked Doomsday, the stronger and more durable the monster became, also growing in size. MBStarscream: He can also cover himself in green scales for a limited time, making him resistant to knockback and flinching. And if he's ever killed, defeated or knocked out, Doomsday will eventually revive and become immune to what previously defeated him. Hiro: Theoretically this means Doomsday will eventually be completely indestructible after every attempt to kill him fails. There are no known faults with these adaptations and the immunities applied to Doomsday are permanent and can resist potentially limitless magnitudes. For instance; Superman punched Doomsday to death; when Superman returned to the rematch, much more powerful than before, Doomsday was immune to blunt force regardless of this improved level of strength. MBStarscream: He also has these things called Doomsday Spores, that infuse his DNA into its victims. This can cause other characters, even Kryptonians, to transform into Doomsday. These victims gain both Doomsday's powers as well as his evilness, rage and insanity. Who in the hell would want more than one Doomsday?! Hiro: He once became a Green Lantern, killed a clone of himself, almost destroyed all life in Apokolips, fought Gogs for 100 non-stop years, and tagged the Flash. While he may be one of Superman's worst nightmares, there are, thankfully, some limitations that he has. Doomsday retains traumatic memories of when Bertron was experimenting to create him, and because of this, he actually has a fear of pain, which really isn't that big of a problem for him. MBStarscream: As he is indeed a prehistoric Kryptonian, Doomsday's regeneration is amplified by the Sun, and it can take him several millennia to revive when in total darkness. And although it cannot kill him, Kryptonite can indeed weaken his abilities. Hiro: Doomsday can be effectively engaged in combat by beings of equivalent incalculable strength, such as Superman and Wonder Woman, with their tremendously mighty blows being capable of staggering him, and, in Superman's case, even sending him flying. He also shares Kryptonians' vulnerability to magic, with allows Wonder Woman to both chop off his arm with her magical sword, and restrain him with her magical Lasso of Truth, with him unable to absorb its magical energy and break out of the noose. MBStarscream: Doomsday won’t do very much to protect himself, as he is so used to not feeling anything since all of his opponents have been so much weaker, a fact that a strong opponent can surprise him with. And if someone breaks his bone spikes, it's gonna hurt. Hiro: And as a ferocious being with an insatiable bloodlust and desire for destruction and carnage, Doomsday has a feral mind with limited intelligence, and is single-minded about killing his foes. While some versions of Doomsday are intelligent, Doomsday rarely has much concern for prior planning. MBStarscream: Entropy is the one thing that Doomsday cannot adapt to nor form an immunity to, and when Superman sent him to the end of time, Doomsday was finally destroyed along with the end of the universe. But still, if you don't run a million miles away from this guy... ya got guts. Doomsday: All you need to know is that I will get free, and I will kill you. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Ultron Sigma has territory to help them out against Doomsday. But can they stand up to the abomination infamous for killing the Man of Tomorrow? MBStarscream: We'd apologize in advance if the whole universe gets conquered, but I don't think a simple "sorry" wouldn't cut that, so let's just watch an awesome fight before we're all screwed. ---- Xgard As one, various Ultron Drones and Xgardians bounded forward, while the drones let loose laser attacks from the air and the Xgardians readied their weapons. One thrusted his sword in the direction that he was facing, only for the tip of it to bend. He was then bodily lifted into the air as a torrent of orange energy flew toward the Ultron Drones, destroying them upon impact. Another Xgardian that had charged had his lower jaw torn off by a right hook. More Xgardians charged, only to have their skulls shattered or their ribcages crushed, the broken ribs shredding their lungs and hearts. Another heat blast tore through the stomach of another Xgardian, and a second later, two boulder-sized fists slammed on the ground, shaking the earth so violently that everyone was thrown off their feet, allowing the heat blast from before to destroy them instantly. Within minutes, the ground had been turned into a horrible mess. Body parts, both flesh and metal, littered the floor, and still more were slaughtered as the monster responsible for this continued his rampage across Xgard. It was grey-skinned, with rippling muscles, red eyes, sharp teeth framing a snarling mouth and a face full of rage, and bone spikes growing out of its knuckles, knees, arms, chin, shoulders and back. Doomsday. Just then, a purple flash got the beast's attention. Turning around, Doomsday snarled at what he saw as his eyes and mouth started glowing with that same orange energy. He let loose as the beams flew toward their new target. They continued firing for about four seconds until Doomsday relented, and the figure standing before him was revealed. A massive metal figure who contained two sets of eyes on its head and chest, and bore two stones, the Reality Stone and Space Stone. This was the cause of the convergence and the merging of the Marvel and Capcom worlds, Ultron Sigma. "Why try to fight us? We, who are god!" Ultron Sigma spoke as thy cast theier cape aside and drew a pink sword. Doomsday, still in a fury, roared at his most recent foe. "Show us your worth, abomination!" Ultron Sigma yelled at the prehistoric Kryptonian. The challenge was accepted with another shout of rage before going into a full sprint at speeds that bellied his huge size in Ultron Sigma's direction, preparing his right hand for a punch as he neared the dual-minded robot overlord. FIGHT! Doomsday swiped at Ultron Sigma with reckless abandon, but they were just a little too fast; flying rings around him and forcing him to constantly turn to look for them. All he got were multiple slashes from the Beam Saber, which only worsened his anger. Ultron Sigma's next words only heightened Doomsday's aggression. "You are not showing us much of a mind, monster." they called as a fist missed their chest by a hairsbreadth. "Your limited intelligence will allow us to overwhelm your inferiority." "RRRAAARRRGH!" roared Doomsday, another orange glow burning in his eyes and mouth. With a scintillating blast he released his heat vision, finally managing to strike Ultron Sigma in the chest. Even though they were pushed backward by the blast's power, the beams didn't seem to do anything to them, and their chest remained intact. Doomsday charged again, expecting to punch a dent in a metal shell. So it came as a surprise to him when all he hit was thin air as Ultron Sigma disappeared in a flash of purple. Doomsday glanced around angrily in search of his opponent, but he found nothing. He then fully turned around to see Ultron Sigma flying toward him, Beam Saber ready. Doomsday pulled his head back as the Beam Saber barely missed his face. The next few seconds that passed consisted of him stepping backward as Ultron Sigma continued to swing his Beam Saber, missing his larger adversary every time. Then, with a swing of his left arm, Doomsday's fist managed to knock Ultron Sigma aside, sending them crashing to the floor. They looked up as they started to rise from the ground. Eyes landed on the oncoming fist that hurtled toward their face. They would've widened in surprise. "Oh sh-" they uttered just before Doomsday punched them square in the front part of their head with everything he had. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ultron Sigma screamed as the force of the punch sent him flying like a football that had just been kicked with full force. An explosion echoed where they landed. A geyser of dust erupted toward the sky. Doomsday approached slowly. Then in one fluid motion, Ultron Sigma stood up and brushed their knees. This caused the monster to stop in his tracks with surprise. Everyone else had died instantly from punches that were half of the power that strike to the face possessed. He may not have been an individual of high intelligence, but even he had realized this guy was clearly going to be a bigger challenge than those Ultron Drones and Xgardians could ever be. "Well, well, well." Ultron Sigma remarked, "It appears that you really do ''have some power. ''"It's a fortune the Reality Stone wasn't damaged, otherwise we'd be in trouble." ''They said to themselves in their head. ''"And speaking of which, why don't we put the power of our Infinity Stones into motion to achieve victory?" That was exactly what Ultron Sigma would do next. "But your power still cannot compare to what we can do with the Infinity Stones. Amuse us by making a foolish attempt anyways." Growling, Doomsday charged his heat vision and fired, but to his surprise, a blue burst shone from the center of Ultron Sigma's chest and seemingly manipulated the blasts, causing them to curve over them. Doomsday had just witnessed what the Space Stone was capable of. "Those who control the stones control the universe!" Ultron Sigma said with folded arms, getting cocky over his abilities. The red stone in their forehead began to glow intensely, and soon enough, the entire area was obscured by a red aura, the wave of power even hitting Doomsday hard. Ultron Sigma proceeded with his assault via shooting a laser that came from his forehead and letting it travel along the ground, creating explosions in its wake. If a nuclear bomb couldn't kill Doomsday, then what chance did those explosions have? When everything cleared, Doomsday kicked off the ground and took flight. He soared over Ultron Sigma's head, who held still and watched his ascension. At the zenith of his leap, Doomsday's fists clenched tightly, ready to smash some metal in. Then gravity took hold and pulled him down, directly at Ultron Sigma. He plummeted like a meteor as he pulled his fist back and let loose a deafening roar. Meanwhile, Ultron Sigma's hands glowed with purple energy. They then crossed their arms and unleashed a massive, cross-beam laser that erased all of Doomsday's efforts. The monster flew back up and then landed on the ground harshly. Ultron Sigma deactivated his Death Rays as Doomsday got up. Something within Ultron Sigma's mask began to glow a bright pink, which Doomsday was quick to notice. But it was too late. Moments later, a beam shot from Ultron Sigma's mouth and hit Doomsday in the chest. It didn't seem to hurt him though, and in fact seemed to make him more angry than he already was at the moment. He sprinted at Ultron Sigma again, who drew his Beam Saber once again. He swung the Beam Saber at thin air, and something suddenly appeared in front of Doomsday. A crescent-shaped slash that appeared to divide into reality itself. Ultron Sigma slashed a few more times until Doomsday was surrounded by the divides in reality, attempting to look for a way out as Ultron Sigma lifted his blade into the air and stabbed it into the ground, causing each and every divide to crash right into the monster. Ultron Sigma would have smiled as a burst of pink energy consumed Doomsday. Suddenly, more thermal blasts struck Ultron Sigma, this time in the face. As Doomsday's rage continued to burn, Ultron Sigma grew surprised when the monster started generating electrical tendrils. Doomsday then charged at Ultron Sigma and managed to score a direct hit to the robot's waistline. Within moments, a beatdown was being delivered to Ultron Sigma until a huge final punch knocked them down. As they slowed pushed themselves up, Doomsday roared loudly as he smashed the ground with both fists. Immediately afterward, a huge shockwave was produced. Everything was consumed by it, even the bodies of the Ultron Drones and Xgardians. It grew and grew until everything cleared after a good moment. When it was all over, Ultron Sigma was flat on their back, groaning. Electricity was one of the few things that put them at a disadvantage, and Doomsday had unknowing exploited that weakness. He stomped forward as the distance between him and Ultron Sigma began to close. Raising his foot, he brought it down on Ultron Sigma's chest with enough force to dent a tank. He lifted his foot and stomped down again, then prepared to stomp a third time. A large footprint appeared in the ground instead as Ultron Sigma teleported. Another reason for Doomsday's temper to flare. He roared as he grew bone protrusions on his arms in the same manner Wolverine gets his claws ready. Ultron Sigma suddenly appeared in front of him and thrust the Beam Saber through his chest. Doomsday unleashed another roar as more electrical tendrils enveloped his body. In a fit of rage, Doomsday grabbed Ultron Sigma's throat tightly. At a slow speed, he began pulling his arm backward, making it clear to Ultron Sigma what he was about to do. Of course, by the time they had realized Doomsday's intent, the bone spikes were already toward Ultron Sigma's chest, thankfully just below the Space Stone. The spikes pierced right through the metal, prompting a loud scream from Ultron Sigma. They looked down in horror as they lay eyes on the spikes stabbing through them. Doomsday chuckled. Ultron Sigma tried to escape Doomsday's grip, but it was like trying to pull a stick out from underneath a huge rock. That was when the purest of anger burned inside them as they shouted in Doomsday's face. "WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS NOW! JUST TO KILL YOU, WE WILL NOW SHOW YOU THE FULLEST EXTENT OF OUR POWER!" From his shell, Ultron Sigma pulled out a yellow gem that gleamed with a power unbeknownst to one without a soul. Ultron Sigma knew that this was going to hurt, but if it meant victory... So be it. Ultron Sigma balled a fist and held the Soul Stone tight, and in an instant, he was launched back. Doomsday paused and viewed the sight with abnormal curiosity. After a moment, a huge explosion of light forced Doomsday to shield his red eyes lest he go blind for the rest of his life. When he glanced back, he was surprised at the sight that befell him. Ultron Sigma was standing there no more. In replacement was a grotesque form, now dominated by the massive, withering head of Sigma, his smile alone showing viciousness through his exposed canines. Ultron himself was reduced to a torso with arms and a head, protruding from the top of Sigma's head, connected via a fusing of fake flesh and metal. What were once Sigma's hands were now levitating behind him as two pairs of hands, one with claws and the other with spikes behind it. There was now only Ultron Omega. "YOU THINK... YOU CAN... DEFEAT US?!" Ultron Omega's hoarse, robotic voice roared. Once he recovered from the shock, Doomsday let out a roar as he charged again. But unfortunately for him, Ultron Omega bellowed so loudly that Doomsday was launched backward. Snarling angrily. Doomsday resorted to more thermal blasts. Ultron Omega countered this by combining the powers of the Space Stone and Reality Stone into a single, massive ball of plasma that rested in his mouth. The huge laser launched out of his mouth and collided with Doomsday's thermal blasts. What followed was an epic beam struggle between monsters, which Doomsday eventually won out. But before he could follow up, Doomsday found himself trapped in a blue box. Howls of rage escaped from his mouth as he blindly threw punch after punch after punch, trying desperately to escape his prison as haunting memories filled his head. This made Ultron Omega laugh as he raised his claws. There was no escaping it; the claws of Ultron Omega raked across Doomsday's chest, tearing off strips of grey flesh. They did this about five times before a tremendous downward smash with both hands downed Doomsday. This was it. Doomsday's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood up. More electric tendrils surrounded his body once he was standing upright. Ultron Omega weren't amused. "The same thing again?" They said, almost annoyed. Soon, another shockwave erupted, and to Ultron Omega's shock, it successfully destroyed the box that imprisoned Doomsday. Too slow to react, all Ultron Omega could do was take the blunt of the shockwave until everything all stopped. More growls rumbled in Doomsday's throat as he glared. His arms grew more bone protrusions as he preparing to finish it once and for all. Ultron Omega had been knocked had been pushed back at least twenty feet by the shockwave, and weakened. Doomsday smiled before racing forward. He leaped toward Ultron and brought his fists down on his head. Ultron's torso was immediately decimated by the incredible strength of the Kryptonian. His eyes and mouth glowed orange before he leaped back, landing two feet away from Sigma's head. He fired his thermal blasts straight into Sigma's mouth. It was too much. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! And from that moment on, the threat of Ultron Sigma would be gone forever. Doomsday looked on as the fire burned where Ultron Omega once stood, smoke rising into the air. Then he let loose a long, victorious roar toward the heavens to signify his new triumph. When he had finally stopped and the roar echoed until it could be heard no more, he took to the skies with a leap, leaving Sigma's burning head behind. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Admit it, this made you wish a DC vs. Capcom game existed. Hiro: Believe me when I say that me and MBStarscream spent a while discussing about this fight ever since we started developing it. Ultron Sigma's intelligence is vastly superior to Doomsday's feral mind, and his control over the Space and Reality Stones gave him an advantage in hax. All in all, the one thing me and MBStarscream agreed on was that a fight with Ultron Sigma would be a challenge ''for Doomsday. '''MBStarscream: But after considering all of Doomsday's factors in comparison to Ultron Sigma's, we managed to come to a verdict of Doomsday coming out on top, and here are all the reasons. ' Hiro: For starters, Ultron and Sigma only remained fused for about 3 months before their destruction, while Doomsday has hundreds to thousands of years of combat experience, shown by his feat of fighting Gogs for a century, so this really meant trouble for Ultron Sigma in terms of fighting skills. MBStarscream: And with electricity being one of his weaknesses, all those electrical tendrils Doomsday can generate can give him more advantages in the fight, along with his ability to adapt to whatever ability Ultron Sigma can use. Hiro: And when it comes to strength, Doomsday ultimately dominates in this category by being able to tunnel through the entire planet in mere seconds. Even Ultron Sigma's most impressive feat of strength can't begin to compare to something like that. MBStarscream: You know what else can't be compared? Their durability. Darkseid's Omega Beams tamper with the fabric of reality, and yet Doomsday is one of the few characters who have still stood up after being in blast range, giving him better endurance than Ultron Sigma. And Darkseid alone is far above anybody else that has ever fought with Ultron Sigma, perhaps even Thanos. But that didn't stop Doomsday from making him his bitch! Hiro: And throughout the fight, Ultron Sigma's Space and Reality Stones are exposed to the danger of Doomsday's strikes should he ever land a hit on them powerful enough to either crack or full-on destroy, as shown with Thanos when he knocked Ultron Sigma down and cracked the Reality Stone in their forehead with a strong enough punch. MBStarscream: Ultron Sigma's Massively Hypersonic speeds were helpful and all, but that isn't enough to tag the Flash, who did something Hiro already mentioned in Darkseid vs. Frieza that Ultron Sigma can't dream of doing with those speeds. And Doomsday has not only tagged him, but might as well have infinite speed! Hiro: As stated, intelligence isn't much of a contest for Ultron Sigma, but even with his feral mindset, Doomsday has never shown outright arrogance or overconfidence, which Ultron and Sigma both suffer from, and Ultron Sigma thus has that trait in their personality, as shown by laughing in the midst of battle. MBStarscream: With all of those disadvantages, is it little wonder why Ultron Sigma was ''doomed ''from the start? Hiro: Doomsday wins. Advantages Doomsday (Winner) * Much more experienced * Electrokinesis could weaken Ultron Sigma * Constantly adapts to Ultron Sigma's offense * Outclassed Ultron Sigma in physical strength * Superior durability allowed him to endure anything Ultron Sigma had to offer * Has clashed with beings more powerful than anyone Ultron Sigma's ever battled * Ultron Sigma's Space and Reality Stones were vulnerable * Much faster than Ultron Sigma's Massively Hypersonic speeds * Even though Ultron Sigma was superior to Doomsday in terms of intelligence, his arrogance was another contribution to his downfall Polls Who would you be rooting for? Ultron Sigma Doomsday Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Video Game VS Comic Book Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:DC VS Capcom Theme Category:Marvel VS DC Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions